Tokyo Mew Mew: A new generation
by RomeRainstar
Summary: It is many years later in the Tokyo Mew Mew world and the world needs new, and old, protectors to save it. Cursing does exist rating is more T-M so this story will be rated M. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Haha- story cram! So because I am so bored I am going to start writing a new set of stories based off of Tokyo Mew Mew with a new plot (sorta) and my OC's. Also there will be familiar faces from the original manga set (no a la mode content for you fans sorry) and anime series. Here is a character list.

Viva- a young 14 year old high school student with long brownish blonde hair and deep brown eyes and tan skin. Mew Mew Chocolate.  
Nichoru- another young 15 year old high school student with long, curly brown hair and light green eyes and pale skin. Mew Mew Sugar.  
Rondini- a 16 year old high school student with straight black hair and brown eyes an olive skin (you know, like olive tone). Mew Mew Cream.  
Lauren- a 15 year old high school student with short black hair [however she changes it from time to time] and brown eyes with dark skin. Mew Mew Vanilla.  
Sandy- a 14 year old high school student with thick curly dark brown hair and green/silver/blue eyes and fair/olive tone skin. Mew Mew Caramel.  
Mew Mews  
Chocolate:Ring Tailed Lemur: wears a grey half shirt and a short gray skirt and grey leg band and arm bands and choker. Has black gloves and knee length high heeled boots. Has gray hair. Weapon: Chocolate heart. (Heart shaped black and white striped rings)Attacks: Ring of fire and Aqua Ring (no pokemon reference there)

Sugar: Tiger. white hair. Wears an orange skin tight leotard, black fingerless gloves, black half shirt and skirt, black leg band and ripped black arm bands and choker. Black ankle boots with ripped ribbons that trail up to her knees. Weapon: Sugar Ball. Attack: Ribbon Candy and Aqua splash.

Cream: Mouse. Hair: Mouse brown. Outfit: Brown close cut slightly puffy dress (think mew mint) pink arm/leg bands and choker. Black ankle boots and cream colored gloves. Weapon: Cream Sword. Attacks: Ribbon Cuts and Aqua Slash.

Vanilla: Polar Bear. Hair: dark vanilla extract Brown. Outfit: White shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Off white arm/leg bands, choker, gloves and Uggs. Weapon: Vanilla Cane (pipe) Attacks: Ribbon Ice cream and aqua smash.

Caramel: Lion. Hair: Gold. Outfit: Light brown outfit (like ichigo's). Weapon: Caramel Phone (megaphone) Attacks: Ribbon Roar and Aqua pulse.

Okay so each chapter will be told from a narrative point of view or in a special occasion from one character depending on the story for the day/month/week. Hope to see you in the story. Ciao Roma~


	2. Chapter 2

**So a quick little preface-poo.**

Viva sat on her bed with a pen in her hand as she drew her emotions of the day. She was especially happy with herself for surviving her first year of high school and she was even IMing with her friend Nichoru. She put on her ring tail lemur ears and thought back to the summer she had gone to the zoo.

**IM messaging.**

_**Tiger_gurl_N: Hey! R u there?**_

_Tailedgirlviva: Yeah! I was thinking tho, wanna go 2 the zoo w/ me 2morrow?_

**_Tiger_gurl_N: Sure! Wat time?_**

_Tailedgirlviva: 8:10 we can meet at the station._

**_Tiger_gurl_N: Cool._**

**~at an unknown location~**

An older female with red hair is staring at a screen. Her eyes intent is to decode the message in front of her. A green haired woman walks up to her and smiles. She typed in some codes and unlocks a timer set to go off at 9:00 the next day.

**~deep space~**

A young alien is awoken from a long sleep. His green hair down and flowing to the middle of his back. He was just given a mission to protect the Earth. He knew he must travel to the Café at the Zoo. He would get there around 9:00.

**~the next day~**

Viva sat on a bench at the station playing on her cell phone, writing a new story to be exact while her friend ran up to her wearing a cute orange and black striped sundress. "Hello Viva," she said, "I love your shirt."

"It's a plain white dress shirt." Viva answered with a hint of confusion. "What animals do you want to see?"

"I want to see the tigers," Nichoru replied, "And you?"

"I want to see some lemurs. They're so cute and funny. It's a shame they are dying out in the one place they can live."

"Hey guys!" a girl with straight black hair said running over to them with a tall dark skinned girl close behind.

"Hey Rondini! Hi Lauren!" said Viva and Nichoru. "All we need now is-"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" yelled a bold girl from across the station, inturrupting Nichoru.

"Sandy!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm gonna see the lions," she said as she walked over.

"I want to see the field mice in the meadow nearby," said Rondini.

"Polar Bears!" Lauren said simply. The trains whistle blew as it pulled with a creak into the station. The girls looked at each other and all ran onto the train eager to get seats and catch up on what they all missed of each other since school.

**Yeah, yeah it was really short but it really is only a preface. It it's gonna get better and longer, I promise. Ciao Roma~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is a new chappie because, once again, I am bored and don't have much to do right now.**

The zoo-

Viva walked alongside her four friends and they went to the zoo. Nichoru was excited because it had been a long time since she had last gone to the zoo and it was apparent that she was nothing short of excited. Rondini was a little upset because she had read a sign that had said that the field mice had finally been evacuated from the zoo area and she could only pray for the miracle of one small mouse. Lauren had then found a newspaper saying that polar bears are starting to become more prominent in North America due to the melting of the polar ice caps and the diminishing of the polar bears' habitat. Viva looked out the window as the train approached the zoo and she saw a small pink, cupcake shaped?, Café. "Look at that cat," she said when examining the roof.

"That's a new addition," said Nichoru obviously just as curious as Viva was. The friends didn't talk much of the café other than that they might go there for a snack after walking around the zoo. They came up with a plan to each look around where they would like and to meet up in the field at 9:00.

**Viva's P.O.V.**

I walked around the zoo trying to find the house of primates. _'Please let the lemur exhibit still be here_,' I prayed. After acquiring a map from one of the many stands posted around the zoo I found my way to the house of primates. I walked inside and I saw them, the ring-tailed lemur. So adorable, oh, and fourteen rings on her tail too, she must have been a very healthy lemur in the wild, before she was taken. Then the strangest thing happened, I could swear I saw the lemur look me in the eyes, with my eyes! I stepped back, in shock, and took a look at the clock before the ground started shaking, 9:00.

**Nichoru's P.O.V.**

I had taken a walk with Sandy as we made our way over to the big cats' area. I had looked at her, she seemed very distracted and looked around as if she was going to meet someone. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over at me and smiled. "I'm fine," she said. I shrugged and broke off from our group of two as I headed over to see the beautiful orange and black stripped cats. There was one female, so majestic and strong, easily a healthy 350 lbs. I admired her, not realizing how much time I had spent in her company, she looked at me with green eyes, my eyes. The ground started to shake when I looked at the clock, 9:00.

**Sandy's P.O.V.**

I had separated from Nichoru after walking with her for a while. I guess I was so intent on finding the majestic lions that I had not realized the look of concern that had found its way onto my face. I assured her that I was fine just as we made it to the two paths that separated the tigers from the lions. _'No bears here_,' I thought with a slight chuckle to myself. _Viva would be laughing her ass off_ at that comment though. She always seemed to want to laugh. Even if she faked it. Nichoru is the same though, now that I think of it. Always wanting to see us happy. If we were sad, she was sad. _She is that kind of a good friend_. I became so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the strong lioness looking at me. Almost. She stared at me with a light blue gaze that shifted to a silver green. Those were my eyes. The clock sounded 9:00 just before the ground started to shake.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I had entered the bear exhibit at the entrance to the zoo with no hesitation. I was on a mission. I was going to find my beloved polar bears before they went extinct. So many people only care about wild cats, even Rondini! Even Though her favorite animal isn't even endangered she only knows about the endangered wild cats! _Ever think of the bears_! I raged on in my mind as I walked over to the coldest part of the bear habitats and I saw her, a pretty off-white polar bear mother who looked at me with brown eyes, wait, what? I took a closer look and saw that the polar bear had my eyes. MY EYES! I heard the clock yell nine and the earthquake started.

**Rondini's P.O.V.**

I had taken a long walk into the field, by the café, and I laid down. One of my favorite parts of the zoo was seeing all of the cute little mice. They were, after all, the tamest animals you may ever find at a zoo. Why did they have to get rid of them? They fed the little stray cats and they helped clear out weeds. _They didn't do any harm at all. There weren't even all that many_. I complained in my head like this and I noticed a small little female field mouse walk over to me and look into my brown eyes with hers. Oh, the humor, I was so sad about the field mice leaving I imagined one that ran up to me and had my eyes. I had just barely heard the clock strike 9:00 before the ground shook.

**So how's that for a nice longish chapter? Different points of view and everything. Also a cliff hanger. What more could you want? Review, rate, follow, blah blah blah. Ciao Roma~**


End file.
